Right
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: Everything about him was right. Everything about her, was wrong. Everything about everything else, no longer seemed to matter. Shmitchie. Fifth Installment to the Emotions series. Tell your friends! .


**Took me F O R E V E R to post **(ri)igh(t)? I know, but it is finally here! The Fifth installment to my E **M** O** T** I **O **N** S** series. Yay me!

An3ways, if you haven't already read the other other installments, put this one on hold and go check out the others because I can assure you that it is a much better series when read in order. Its like reading Twilight backwards…plain wrong, even though I got Breaking Dawn for my birthday and tried to start reading it before I can even read the first.

So before I take this rant an3 further, I'm going to stop here and give you the titles of the other stories:

Emotions

Betrayal

Trash

Feelings

Now…. **ONTO **the **s(tor)y**!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't going to give up and she knew it. Of course it sounded pretty mean, selfish, harsh, and really not nice to lead him on like that. But then again, kissing another girl seems to fall under all of those categories too right? Right, so it was absolutely required of Mitchie to treat Shane like a friend giving him signs that there may be a day when they get back together. Required, she had to do it, with or without will. He deserved it anyways…right? Right, and she was giving him a hot and heavy helping of it too! She had the right to hold that over him for as long as she wanted.

I mean really, who stays in a relationship romantically where you take turns treating each other like scum bags? No one Mitchie knew, except for herself, did that and she refused to stay in a relationship like that. Of course she kinda sorta started it and he big time reacted.

But "big reaction" was not even really necessary. She ignored him and made him feel inferior for once and he went and kissed another girl and gave her the song he had originally wrote for Mitchie! Totally uncalled for!

Mitchie walked out of her cabin hurriedly, in a rush to get to the mess hall. The subject of the way she treated Shane dawdling in and out of her mind occasionally. She and Shane were in constant combat mode nowadays as the first Campfire Jam crept upon them. This whole "Treat Shane Like He Has A Chance" thing had been going on since last summer and she was afraid to admit that it was getting old. Why? Because in all truth, contrary to what she told everyone, she wasn't completely ready to let Shane back into her life as he wanted her to. She was afraid that she couldn't do it, afraid that he would hurt her again, afraid of being afraid. Shane made her life very confusing.

But that one thought made Mitchie stop in her tracks, she had come to a realization that when she and Shane were together romantically things weren't confusing. They were just right, in all of the right places. All of her was right to not only Shane but herself, and all of him was right to her and right to Shane. It was as if, no matter how cliché and cheesy, they were what the other needed to be…right. They were like water, the right amount of hydrogen and oxygen were absolutely required! Otherwise everything would just be un-right!

This single thought turning into a million is what made Mitchie break into a run all the way to the mess hall, which wasn't that far.

But Mitchie wasn't counting the seconds or minutes that it took her to get to the cafeteria, she was thinking of ways to get back with Shane.

---

**What do you think. Leave me a review and I'll get back to you. And please leave something more than awesome or great job, update soon. Tell me what you liked and what could be improved…please!**

**Also, this is the 5****th**** installment to my Emotions series so check out my page for the other stories. If you do, here's the order to read them in:**

**Emotions**

**Betrayal**

**Trash**

**Feelings **

**Much love,**

**Mikki! Don't forget to review =D**


End file.
